stick_fightersfandomcom-20200214-history
StETRO
Stetro or etro is a white stickmen with yellow out line (Note this is my reference to stedro in Slush Invader Wiki) stetro.jpg|his reflector shield in action STETro 1.jpg|his most not wanted sword and his uzi shooting laser gun Stetro 2.jpg|on left knife on right fastest sword his steping on his reflector as stairs the mighty kick of games.jpg|MIGHTY KICK OF GAMES!!!!!! SEEYA BIOGRAPHY he was a normal 17 year old when a meteor occured but one landed right in front of him. he said "what the a meteor cool" he found a stone a powerful stone that was made by sumerian gods and a very strong power that it was sealed which granted the power of the user's imagination. he touch it and took it after that he go to his games cube and play final fantasy while the stone started scanning his imagination. he kept imagining final fantasy till he felt a little dizzy and he said "maybe i'll sleep for today and he dream about final fantasy the stone comanded his wish when he woke up he got power that came from sumerian gods. PERSONALITY he is a nice person and a brave one a gamer otaku Memeist Troller Pokemon trainer and last a JOKER!! his joke does not mean anything like "when bird flies they use sword as wings" or "step on your power G" ABBILITIES *refelector mosly his favorite spell was reflect he got it thou he can use it as stairs and shield *he can summon swords any kind from small to weird big to tiny *the stone made a uzi laser shooter for him *he also learned the mighty kick of games *cause of the stone he is a little immortal for regenaration WEAKNESS *he is very limited on combos *he cant stand seeing a potato with eyes but the one without no *he is actually busy with his college so he cant focus on fight that much *he is dependant to his imagination if he stops imagining the stone will stop too when he starts in starts too *cause of school he cant focus much *run out of something to imagine TRIVIA *his 17 turning 18 tommorow his birthday is january 1 *he is a reference of Stedro *after 7 more years he cant fight much cause hes already working no more games *it is said the sumerian gods are true but i also believe but it like magic *neither anyone can make him stop imagining but himself *he tried joining a millitary camp but failed why cause he made the stairs into a final fantasy 7 stairs *hes so obsess with FFVII or final fantasy 7 *he is a Otaku!! *he is a Gamer!! *he is a Pokemon trainer!! *he is a Pet lover!! *he is a Memeist!! the one who like memes *he is a Troller heh QUOTES "its Realeased the FFXII awwww sweet corn" "yes high score on counter strike Freedom Fall" "BOOYAKA yeah head shot" "am i dreaming its its the FF manga Volume # 5 oooooooo sweet corn" "oki roger that rabbit" CATCHAPHRASE "roger that rabbit" "sweet corn" "BOOYAKA" "boing boing boing SUGOI NE"